1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to micro-mechanical switches and to methods of making and operating micro-mechanical switches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mechanical switch is an electrical switch that has an electrical connection that moves during the transformation of the switch between the open-switch and closed-switch states. In many mechanical switches a controllable electro-mechanical device drives the transformation between the open-switch and closed-switch states. Often, the electro-mechanical device must be continuously powered in one or both these states. One example of such a mechanical switch is an ordinary electro-mechanical relay in which an electromagnet typically holds the switch contacts together in the closed-switch state. The need to continuously power such an electro-mechanical control device in one or both switch states may lead to high power costs for using such a switch.